Escondite
by Moon Erebos
Summary: {...} su novio es un gran compañero de crimen y que lo ayudará a mantenerlo oculto tanto de la vista de sus amigos como de su mente {...}


Ellos merecen preocuparse por cosas mundanas de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

—Quentin, ¿qué es esto? —la voz de Eliot suena un poco amortiguada con la puerta del baño cerrada. Suspira frotando su rostro con la toalla terminando de secarse y se pone un pantalón pijama un poco viejo y desgastado de tanto uso, lo que posiblemente cause miradas de desaprobación por parte de su novio; gira su cuerpo para abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación quedándose paralizado al ver a que se refería el hombre.

Su cerebro se apaga por medio segundo antes de reiniciarse en una carrera que dispara ansiedad por todo su cuerpo. Eliot había descubierto el escondite de los regalos, en su mano la pequeña caja envuelta delicadamente en papel plateado que escondía su propio regalo de cumpleaños de los curiosos ojos de su novio. Oh, Dios, Eliot había descubierto el escondite de los regalos, había descubierto los regalos de todo el mundo, había descubierto su pequeño secreto de…

—Cariño, estás pensando demasiado —Eliot parece notar que su inocente pregunta ha disparado la ansiedad de su hiperactivo cerebro por lo que se acerca tomando su rostro entre sus manos aún sin soltar la cajita envuelta en plateado—. Respira conmigo, vamos, lentamente.

Quentin toma una gran bocanada de aire tratando de imitar las respiraciones de Eliot hasta que finalmente sus pechos se sincronizan en una respiración mucho más calmada; retomando el control el más joven de los dos muerde sus labios bajando la vista para no enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitoria del mayor.

—¿Quentin?

—Bueno… es obvio lo que son —dice muy bajo tragando con dificultad.

—Ciertamente, pero demando una explicación —Eliot alza un poco más su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

Ok, piensa Quentin respirando hondo, puede hacerlo

—Son los regalos de cumpleaños de todos —dice finalmente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¿De… todos? —Eliot lo suelta con cuidado mirando la caja en su mano viendo su nombre escrito en la parte de abajo con la letra algo desordenada de Quentin.

—El tuyo, el de Margo, Josh, Penny, Kady, Julia —balbucea sonrojándose de pies a cabeza—, incluso compré uno para Todd y para Alice —lo último lo dice más bajo pellizcando suavemente sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? —Eliot lo mira ahora mucho más curioso, pero algo preocupado de que su novio haya desarrollado algún nuevo tipo de tic nervioso o ansioso—, aún falta para el cumpleaños de todos ellos.

—Oh, bueno verás, Margo dijo que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca y que debíamos celebrarlo sin duda alguna, sobre todo luego del horrible momento que pasaste atrapado dentro de tu mente con un Monstruo lunático controlando tu cuerpo —empieza a decir el más joven abriendo los ojos pero mirando a un punto por encima de su hombro—, así que fui a la cuidad a comprar tu regalo porque ¿qué clase de novio no le consigue un regalo a su novio luego de no recordar que su cumpleaños estaba cerca? Ciertamente, un pésimo novio como yo, estoy acostumbrándome a esto ¿ok? Antes solo debía preocuparme por el regalo de cumpleaños de Jules yahoratengoquepensareneldeseisamigosmásyyosolo…

Mientras va hablando las palabras salen más y más rápido de su boca hasta formar un conjunto de balbuceos nerviosos cuyo significado se pierde en algún punto de la conversación. Cuando Quentin se da cuenta que ha estado hablando sin parar se detiene tomando una larga respiración bajo la atenta mirada de Eliot.

—Entonces —el moreno baja la vista a la caja para poder ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que lucha por deslizarse en sus labios—, veamos si entendí, ¿compraste mi regalo de cumpleaños y el de todo el mundo?

—Aja —Quentin asiente con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué pensaste que luego te olvidarías de sus cumpleaños? —el joven mago vuelve a asentir jugando con sus manos y Eliot no puede contenerlo más. Deja escapar una pequeña risa que provoca una mirada incrédula y ofendida por parte de Quentin, quién se cruza de brazos murmurando entre dientes algo sobre novios malagradecidos—. Q, querido, sabes que no era necesario, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo… —Quentin pasa una mano por su cabello jalando un poco notando por primera vez en meses que está mucho más largo que cuando se despertó siendo Brian, casi del largo en que lo tenía durante la Búsqueda de las Siete Llaves—, yo sólo… sabes que no había tenido tantos amigos antes y yo… yo sólo…

—Q —la suave voz de Eliot corta sus palabras y sus manos acariciando dulcemente sus mejillas apagan su cerebro dándole un merecido descanso de 15 segundos—, es muy dulce de tu parte, no te estoy juzgando —sus manos se deslizan por su cuello y una viaja hasta su nuca acercándolo a él mientras se inclina para reclamar sus labios en un beso suave y dulce que hace que las piernas le fallen y su estómago de vueltas con un montón de mariposas revoloteando desesperadamente dentro.

Temblando alza sus brazos envolviéndolos tan alto como puede en el pecho de Eliot atrayéndolo más hacia el profundizando el beso cuya intensidad escala rápidamente hasta que deben separarse en busca de un poco de aire; se miran por unos segundos antes de sonreírse como idiotas y reír ligeramente frotando sus narices juntas. Eliot desliza sus labios suavemente por sus mejillas hasta su frente donde deja un beso suave separándose de él.

—Venga, vamos a encontrarle un mejor escondite a estos regalos. Si yo fui capaz de encontrarlos Margo también lo hará y créeme, ella no dudará en abrirlos para ver que estás escondiendo.

Quentin ríe bajo porque sí, efectivamente Margo destrozaría una por una las envolturas empezando por el que llevaba su nombre para saciar su curiosidad. Respirando hondo abraza a Eliot agradeciéndole en voz baja antes de soltarse para seguirlo y buscar un nuevo escondite aprovechando que no había nadie más en el departamento que comparten desde que recuperaron sus memorias.

Quentin sabe que, posiblemente, se dejó llevar por el pánico al momento de comprar todos los regalos, pero no se arrepiente en lo absoluto de ello. Mientras mueven los regalos al nuevo escondite sonriendo para sí mismo agradecido que haya sido Eliot quien encontrara su escondite y no ninguno de sus otros amigos; de todos los que allí viven sabe que su novio es un gran compañero de crimen y que lo ayudará a mantenerlo oculto tanto de la vista de sus amigos como de su mente, pero sobre todo le ayudará a recordar dónde diablos los metieron cuando llegue el momento de entregárselos a sus respectivos dueños.


End file.
